Continued long-range observations of the effects of early social and environmental events upon adult social, sexual, and parental behaviors in mallard ducks and Canada geese will be continued. Factors contributing to the incest taboo among Canada geese will receive particular attention. Studies of imprinting in black ducks will be initiated. The possibility of long-range auditory imprinting of the female mallard's own distinctive vocalization pattern emitted while young are in the last days of incubation will be investigated. Genetic, experiential, hormonal, and environmental factors in the maternal-young relationship in Japanese quail will be studied. Brain biochemical analysis of imprinting processes in comparison with other learning processes in hatchling chicks will be conducted.